1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a skateboard and, more particularly, to a skateboard which is assembled with a frame and two pedals, in which one end of the skateboard may be twisted or rotated with respect to another end by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,351 shows a flexible skateboard which includes a pair of direction casters mounted for steering rotation on a twistable one piece skateboard. A center section is made sufficiently narrower than outboard foot support areas so that the board may be twisted by a rider to add energy for rolling motion to wheels in the casters. The center section is made sufficiently resistant to bowing and twist so that the skateboard may be ridden as a conventional, non-flexible skateboard.
The conventional twistable one piece skateboard is fabricated from a one piece, molded plastic platform. Therefore, a large mold is needed while the plastic platform is manufactured by an injection molding process. Further, the conventional twistable one piece skateboard has a fixed size since the plastic platform is of one piece. Hence, it needs to design several molds with different sizes for different sizes of the plastic platform, and it entails substantially high manufacture costs.
While in operation, a user may cause, maintain or increase locomotion of the conventional twistable one piece skateboard by causing front and rear areas to be twisted or rotated relative to each other generally about a twist axis which extends from the front area to the rear area. Under such circumstance, a modulus of elasticity of the center section should be smaller to facilitate twisting the twistable one piece skateboard, and a modulus of elasticity of the front/rear area should be larger to provide adequate support. However, the conventional twistable one piece skateboard is of one piece such that the center section and the front/rear area are the same material with the same modulus of elasticity. Additionally, the front/rear area is wider than the center section for enhancing the stiffness thereof. Nevertheless, it results in a shortcoming of heavy weight.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.